


Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

by drunkziall



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, taking a bath together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkziall/pseuds/drunkziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He brought his hand up to Niall's stroking it slowly. "What do you think about taking a bath after dinner"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Into Your Loving Arms

Zayn was just about to put the plates on the table when he heard the slam of their front door. He walked into the hall seeing Niall toeing his shoes off and throwing his bag to the ground. Niall looked up to Zayn with a distressed look on his face. "What's wrong, baby", Zayn asked walking over to Niall. He walked straight into Zayn's arms nuzzling his head in the crook of his neck and gripped the back of Zayn's shirt tight.

"My boss that's what's wrong", Niall mumbled into his neck, his lips brushing against Zayn's neck. Zayn loosened his arms around Niall to look at him. "That bad", he asks and Niall nodded his head. "You have no idea".

They make their way into the kitchen and Niall sat down while Zayn finished setting the table. "You know there's just nothing I can do. No matter what I do it's just not enough. He always finds something so he can yell at me about it".

Zayn sat down opposite of Niall before said boy spoke up again. "And I've tried so many times to speak up, to let him know that he can't talk to me like that but then he just holds his hand up so I'll stop speaking".

Then there was silence between them. Zayn was looking at Niall who was looking at his plate. He brought his hand up to Niall's stroking it slowly. "What do you think about taking a bath after dinner"? Niall looked up at Zayn with a frown on his face looking even more tired now.

"Come on, I'm sure it will relax you", Zayn tried again.

"You're gonna join me", Niall asked hopefully and Zayn let out a small smile. "Wouldn't miss it for anything. Was my plan after all". He winked at Niall who blushed slightly, now digging into his food.

-

When they went into the bathroom Niall stood by the window watching Zayn intently, his arms crossed over his chest. "Come on, babe, don't look like that. I'm sure this is gonna help you", Zayn said as he looked up at Niall who just grunted in response.

He walked over to Niall wrapping his arms around Niall pulling him impossibly close. Niall loosened his arms and let them fall to his sides before Zayn took them and wrapped them around him so Niall was hugging him back. "I'm just so tired", Niall mumbled out. 

"I know", Zayn whispered. He began to stroke Niall's back before placing his hands on Niall's hips lifting the shirt slightly to caress Niall's bare skin. Niall hummed in satisfaction loving the attention Zayn gave him. 

Zayn then lifted Niall's shirt up and over his head throwing it into the hamper. He kissed Niall briefly on the lips before unbuttoning his jeans and letting them slide down Niall's pale legs. "You're so beautiful". 

Niall stepped out of his jeans and watched Zayn undress himself with a small smile on his face. He couldn't believe that this gorgeous boy in front of him was his. When they were both just in their boxers Niall walked back into Zayn's embrace. "I love you, Zayn". 

"And I love you".

"Now come on and get into the water", Zayn said as he turned off the water. "You go first", Niall muttered before Zayn sighed and stepped out of his boxers before stepping in letting his feet get used to the hot water. Once he sat down Niall joined him and sat down between Zayn's legs sighing in content.

He leaned back against Zayn's chest enjoying how the hot water felt against his skin and slightly relaxed him. Niall closed his eyes and placed his hands on top of Zayn's that were slung around his waist.

"I love coming home to this", Niall whispered and Zayn let out a chuckle his breath hitting Niall's neck raising goosebumps on his skin. "I'm so glad that I have you, babe, I don't know what I'd do without you". Zayn peppered Niall's neck with light kisses before nuzzling his nose in Niall's soft hair breathing him in. "I love you so, so much".

Niall let go of Zayn's hands and let them wander to Zayn's thighs, slowly stroking up and down. He loved how close he was to Zayn right now. Not just physically but mentally. Zayn pulled him closer against his chest and it seemed like he was thinking the same as Niall. They didn't speak for a while just enjoying the other's warmth and appreciating the closeness between them. 

After some time Niall turned his head just so he could kiss Zayn's jaw. Zayn closed his eyes and savored the affection Niall gave him. He put his hands on either side of Niall's face to kiss Niall's lips. He deepened the kiss as Niall opened his mouth to let their tongues slide together. Niall pulled slowly away his bottom lip caught between Zayn's teeth gently.  
Niall pulled away completely chuckling at Zayn who chased his lips pouting when they were out of reach. He turned around so he was sitting in Zayn's lap his legs on either side of Zayn's. When Niall felt Zayn's hands on his hips, he smiled down at him before leaning in and pressing his lips to Zayn's again, licking his way into Zayn's mouth letting out a small moan when he felt Zayn's tongue against his own.

When Niall pulled away for breath he let his eyes travel around Zayn's face. His hand coming up to stroke Zayn's cheek gently. He leaned into Niall's touch his eyes still closed. Zayn's thumbs were rubbing soothing circles into Niall's hips. "You're my everything", Niall whispered before placing another kiss to Zayn's lips. After that Niall turned back around to sit in his previous position between Zayn's legs. 

Zayn left soft kisses around Niall's neck loving how goosepbumps raised on Niall's skin. He hooked his chin over Niall's shoulder pulling him closer. "You know, I could get used to this. I think we should do this more often". Niall nodded in agreement too tired to talk anymore. He craved his bed now. All he wanted was to lie down in bed with Zayn spooning him and falling asleep. 

"And you're my everything, too".

-

Soon after they got out and Zayn went to grab towels. He handed one over to Niall who wrapped it around his waist. Zayn took another towel and began to rub it over Niall's hair to get it dry. Niall chuckled. "I can do this on my own, you know".

"Mh, I know but this is an excuse to do this", Zayn whispered before leaning in and placing a kiss to Niall's lips. He smiled at the blush that was spreading across Niall's face. They shared a few more kisses while drying each other's hair the towel often above both their heads. 

Niall walked into their bedroom slipping into new boxers before lifting up the duvet and lying down. He sighed softly loving the feeling of the soft mattress against his back.  
His lips curled up at the sight of Zayn who just walked into their room putting his boxers on before sliding in beside Niall. Zayn's arms immediately wrapped around Niall's waist, pulling him close to his chest.

"Thank you, Zaynie", Niall whispered cuddling closer to Zayn. 

"Anything for you, baby. I love you", Zayn murmured against Niall's neck. Niall turned his head to kiss Zayn again. When he pulled away a yawn left his lips.

"Go to sleep now, love", Zayn breathed into Niall's hair.

"I love you", Niall mumbled before sleep overtook him.


End file.
